Lavender's Term
by Dogstar101
Summary: She had a bit of a tough one, the poor girl. And no one seemed to care too much. Least of all Ron.


**Lavender's Term  **

Where is he, where is he, where is he …

Where is he, where is he, where is he …

"_No, not at the moment, thanks."_

Is that him? No. Where is he, where is he, where is he …

"_No, really, I don't fancy playing. Oh, all right then – just for ten minutes."_

Where is he, where is he, where is he …

Is that him? That could be him. There's Hermione. Look at the state of her _hair_. There's Harry …Ginny … THAT'S HIM!

"_Won-Won!"_

§

Aah. What a night. That was – amazing. I wonder if …NO. Stop it. It's too soon. Still, maybe next term. I'll be of age then. Maybe we can get engaged. Mmm. Sleepy. S'funny though … he never said if he liked the necklace … maybe it was too much. It _was_ too much. I've freaked him out. No, s'ok, he still … loves me. Of course he does. He wouldn't … if he didn't … would he? I'll ask him about the necklace in the morning …

§

Yawn. Why didn't that frizzy-haired cow wake us in time for breakfast? Bit of civility wouldn't go amiss once in a while. S'not like I _stole_ him or anything. Playing the innocent victim the whole time. Honestly. It's no good, Frizz… I know the whole story. Making out they were only penpals … who was she trying to kid? Making out – ha ha – that's a good one. _I_ saw them that time in the library. Pince went mad. God, that was _funny_ … No wonder Won-Won can't stand her anymore. It's wrong to lie to people. Only herself to blame …

Muggle-bloody-Studies first thing. Won't see Won-Won for hours … not 'til … not 'til _Charms_. How am I going to last that long without a kiss? Aah, last night, that was amazing … what's going on up here … LOOK! It's Won-Won! What's _she_ doing there – frizzy-haired cow! Fright. Geek. Swot. Cow. That's it, Frizz, get out of the way … I'll show her …

"_Guess who, Won-Won?"_

§

That was a bit weird. I didn't get a chance to ask him about the necklace either. Never mind, I'll ask him in Charms.

§

Apparition. Apparition. Bloody hell. Can't anyone talk about anything else? I haven't even had one kiss today yet. I'm getting withdrawal. Is he planning on sticking by Harry's side all day? For God's SAKE, Seamus, that nearly got me. Who gives a toss about side-along Apparition, anyway – it's not as if he did it by himself. Oh, this is ridiculous. He's not even wearing the necklace. I'd better not say anything. Damn. I wish I'd never bought it. He's going off me. I just know it… why can't he just come over and sit with me like he used to? What's he looking at now … not her again … she's everywhere I look today. I'm going to jinx her frizzy head off in a minute. Or maybe his. I could hex her really easily from here. What's that one I found last week? Fur spell. That's the one. Counter-spell works for depilation. Oi. Granger. Would you want him looking at you all covered in fur? Bet I could even do it non-verbally. Stop LOOKING at her – Oi! That's better. Yes, you bloody should look shifty. I saw you. Oh, thank God, the bell, finally.

"_Won-Won? Won …are you …"_

Hey – where d'you think you're going? Get back here. Well, I'm not running after you. Not with that frizzy-haired cow giving me snide looks. Sod you then, Ron Weasley!

"_Hey, Parvati! Going to lunch? I'm coming with."_

§

I'll catch him now and ask him about the necklace. I'll just sit right here by the stairs, where I can see … loads of time before we have to go down. Who wants to spend Saturday morning doing lessons anyway? Wish I didn't have to bother learning to Apparate. Never did Mum any harm not passing. Dad just takes her along when they need to get somewhere the Floo Network doesn't go. Mind you, the last time was a while ago … Aunty Meg's wedding …that was _ages_ ago …

Oh, well, I suppose it's a useful skill to have – especially these days, what with Vol – I mean You-Know-Who – back and everything. Why aren't we allowed to say his name anyway … what difference does it make … didn't help Katie, did it? Nor that girl's mum – what's her name again? Fair hair …bit podgy … typical HufflePuffle … Hannah, that's it … there he is … Damn. It's no good. He's still bloody gorgeous. And he's smiling. At me. Must be in a good mood for once …

§

Is that him? No.

"_You go on ahead Parvati. I'm waiting for Won-Won. Did I tell you? You know - we arranged it last night! He's going to meet me here for his birthday … kiss …"_

Charming. I'm sure I only mentioned it once. Maybe twice …

He's late. Again. This is starting to get on my nerves. Is that him? Yes! What's he doing with Harry Potter? You'd think they were joined at the hip. Oh, who cares? I'm sure when he sees what I've got for him …

"_You're late, Won-Won! I've got you a – "_

ROMILDA VANE! Introduce him? What on earth is going on? I don't understand … Isn't she that fourth year with an ironing board for a chin? Always going on about … I might have known! That smug git's trying to offload one of his cast-offs on my Won-Won. How _dare_ he? I don't care if he is the Boy Who Bloody Lived. Who does he think he is? Ron's GOT a girlfriend. Me! I'll see about this …

§

Where is he, where is he, where is he …

Where is he, where is he, where is he …

It's been all day. What the hell is going on … Where's that frizzy-haired cow – and Harry – they haven't been around all day either. And where's that sister of his? What the HELL is going on?

"_No, Parvati, I have NOT done my Charms homework. I can't do anything until I know what the HELL is going on! Neville, have YOU seen Ron today?" _

Oh. My. God. No way. I've got to get down there – now! What's the time – damn it – it's after nine – I'm stuck here for the night …

"_What else have you heard? Tell me – now!"_

Thank God. What if … no, don't go there. Oh, Won-Won, my poor baby. But – hang on a minute. How come no one told me … how come I'm the last to know? I don't get it.

"_So, Neville – has that frizz-Hermione Granger been up there?"_

Right. So … Neville heard it from Seamus, who heard it from Dean, who was there when they told Ginny. Well … I s'pose it is Neville … can't expect to be kept informed by someone like him. But then, that doesn't make sense – why didn't Seamus tell ME, instead of Neville? Surely, SOMEONE could've told me. I AM his girlfriend, after all. Oh, sod it. I can't sit around here and stew – might as well go to bed. But not to sleep. No way. I am going to be awake when that frizzy-haired cow comes in, and I'm going to get some answers.

§

That was weird. What's she got to be so cheerful about all of a sudden? Still, at least I know he's OK – well – _ish._ Ugh. That was _so_ scary … I can get some sleep now … catch Harry in the morning … he'll understand how worried I was … he'll listen to me … he's nice, Harry … even if he is a bit weird sometimes … God, I'm so tired … what a day …

§

Huh. Sarky git. Obviously, I didn't mean getting _poisoned_ was interesting. NOBODY was more worried than me and no one even seems to GET that. And that frizzy-haired cow _is_ all over him now. Not to mention everyone bloody talking about him all the time as though he's their bestest friend all of a sudden. Yes, Padma – we know you went to the Yule Ball with him already! And she couldn't STAND him before. He's MY boyfriend. Next time I go up there I'm just going to _sit_ there until he wakes up.

§

Oh God. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that. In front of Ginny too. The look she gave me. I think I might just kill myself now. What was I thinking? It's ALL that frizzy-haired cow's fault – she makes me SO ANGRY! _I'm sure he's dying to see you too Lav-Lav_ … how DARE she make fun of me in front of everyone … but, oh GOD, what was I thinking … I wonder how many people heard … if only his sister hadn't been there … if looks could kill, I'd be dead already. And I haven't seen Won – _Ron_ – for over a _week_. I'll just have to tell him what I said. Own up. But – how embarrassing. When can I do it? Tomorrow. Quidditch. He's bound to be awake then.

§

That went well. Huh. He didn't even look ill. Bright as a bloody button. Hardly even looked at me, let alone _talked_. I'm not sure he even heard what I said over that Loony Ravenclaw weirdo. _Bibble_ – I ask you – honestly, she's on another planet. Eight days since I've seen him and all I get is fifteen minutes before being upstaged by bloody Harry Potter YET AGAIN! Not to mention Frizz acting all concerned like she's his mother or something. I'd like to crack _her_ skull. Why can't they all just buzz off and leave us alone? I'm sure we'd be fine if we just got to spend some time together … maybe when he's out … things'll go back to the way they were before …

§

"_Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was SHE with you?"_

§

This is bad. He hardly even looks at me these days. And when we kiss he always pulls away first. That's a really bad sign – that's what Mum says. And she should know, now that Dad's buggered off an' all. What went wrong … what did I do? I can't take much more of this … I love him so much … I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! That's enough. Stop that stupid crying. You're a tough girl – remember – _tough as old boots_, _that's my girl_. Oh, Dad. I want my dad. Where are you Dad …

§

One more chance. That's all. I've had it up to here. Does he think I can't SEE him if he's hiding under the table?

§

I'm not going to be some man's bloody doormat. I can Apparate myself, thank you very much. AND hang on to my eyebrows. Prat.

§

"_What were you doing up there with HER? That's IT, Ron Weasley. You. Are. History. History – Ha! Well, that should please YOU Hermione – you boring, frumpy, FRIZZY-HAIRED COW!"_


End file.
